Pal Tanaka
"Humans aren't meant to be contained...locked up like animals. They're meant to be free. And that's my goal; to be freer than anyone else. " Pal Tanaka (田中 パール Tanaka Pal) ''is a young, novice pirate. He is the son of Sean and Masako Tanaka, two Nobles. This technically makes him a Noble by birth, but he has rejected this title, and thus been disowned by his parents. He sails the seas looking to be "freer than anyone else", and as such, is searching for the shards so that he can be King. Appearance At 5'10, 165 lbs, Pal is your averaged sized, young adult, male. He has a light-brown complexion due to spending so much time out in the sun. He typically likes to go barefoot, but occasionally wears sandals. He wears baggy white pants rolled up to the knee, which are held up by an orange cloth belt. On his torso he wears a dark blue tank top. His forhead is adjorned with an orange bandana, which holds up his spikey, slicked back, brown hair. Personality Back straight and head held high, Pal is the type to always stay optomistic. He has his bad days, of course, but for the most part his demeanor is calm and confident. In nearly everything he does, he keeps a smile on his face. He does his best to act courteous to others and be kind, and doesn't like to have enemies. In fact, if there's one thing that stresses him out, it's finding that someone doesn't like him. When that happens, he does all that he can to amend things, which makes him a trustworthy companion. However, don't let his kindness fool you, deep within his soul burns with a fighting spirit. When it's time to get his hands dirty, Pal doesn't spare feelings. He fights for what he believes in, and he fights to win. Because of this, Pal is a very competitive person, and can sometimes be a sore loser. He'll accept defeat like a man, but he won't forget it. And he'll make it a point to work harder and harder so he won't lose the next time. In regards to the modern age of piracy, Pal is excited at the prospect of meeting more pirates on his journey, and possibly making new allies. Although the Government is a big threat, he doesn't really give it much thought. He believes he would be a great addition to any crew, and would love to even be captain of his own someday. History Pal was born unto Sean and Masako Tanaka, two Nobles. As such, Pal was raised to be a Noble, living a life of luxury until his early teens, when he decided that he wanted to be a Pirate. Pal was an ornery child, always wanting to move and run around outside. He didn't like doing his studies, and the life of a Noble didn't interest him. After finding out about his dreams of swashbuckling, his parents disowned him and sent him to live in the streets of the city. While living on his own, Pal further discovered how cruel the Nobles really wore. They treated poor and low-class people like garbage, and bought/sold people as slaves. Seeing these slaves in cages, chained up and sold affected Pal in a big way. The sadness in their faces changed him forever, and he chose a new dream; to set free all the slaves in the world. He believed that humanity was meant to be free, to travel and explore this big, beautiful world we live in. A life in captivity was a life no one deserved. So, he left the city and set out through the wilderness to begin his free life of piracy. While out in the wilderness, Pal ate the Saru Saru no Mi, which gave him Primate-like abilities. Soon after he heard the tale of the 3 shards, and the reward that awaited the person who was able to find them all. With his new Devil Fruit abilities, Pal decided to set off in search of the shards. So that, when he found them all, he could become King and free all the slaves and captives of the world. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit 'Saru-Saru no Mi' The Saru Saru no Mi (Ape Ape Fruit) is a Zoan-Type Devil Fruit that gives its user primate-like abilities. This includes increased flexiblity and dexterity, the ability the leap long distances and climb at in an incredibly fast rate, a heightened sense of smell/sight/hearing, and increased strength. Like most Zoan Fruits, the Saru Saru no Mi also gives the user 3 forms that they can transform into. However, Pal has only learned the first one. *'Sapien Form''' - This form is the one closet to Pal's regular state. Physical changes include some hair grown the the arms, scruffier/longer hair on the head, and the growth of a tail. Pal took this form when he first ate the Saru Saru no Mi, which scared him quite a bit. **''Ape Barrage - Using his increased strength/speed, Pal pummels his opponent with a flurry of palm strikes. **''Ape Rocket - ''Using his tail as a spring, Pal launches himself at the opponent for a headbutt. *'Gorilla Form''' - This form brings a drastic change in Pal, as resembles an actual Gorilla in this state. He increases in size, to about 8' tall, and weighs nearly 500 lbs. Pal has yet to achieve this form. **N/A *'Kong Form' - The third and final form of the Saru Saru no Mi. In this form, Pal grows up to about 30' tall, weighing several tons. Pal has yet to achieve this form. **N/A Weapon N/A (Weapon): ' *'N/A Relationships N/A Trivia *One of the traits of the Ape Ape Fruit user is that they grow a tail, despite the fact that Apes don't have tails. That's one of the main diffrentiations between Apes and Monkeys. *On top of not being able to swim, the Ape Ape Fruit has made Pal allergic to bananas. Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:Noble Category:PC Category:DF User